Black and Yellow
by sirqtip
Summary: Studying can get boring! See what happens when Yang and Blake are left alone in an empty library...


It was a late night of studying at Beacon Academy, so the two girls alone in the library were exhausted. It was finals week, and since those hefty exams were coming up, every student needed to allot more time to studying to ensure that they passed. Yang Xiao Long was dressed in her usual outfit of a pair of black shorts, an orange scarf, and a tan vest, with her yellow hair cascading down her back and shoulders in a waterfall of curls. She sighed loudly, flopping her arms by her sides and flailing her legs under the table. She looked over at her friend, who was dressed in white shorts, black and purple stockings, black vest, and white undershirt which exposed her midriff, with a black bow on top of her head of wavy black hair. Do we really have to study this much? Seriously, it s so boring in here, and there aren t even any cute boys to keep me distracted! Blake Belladonna looked back at her, glaring slightly. You and I both know just how difficult those exams can be, even if you are as good at combat as we both are. So, we re studying so we can ensure that we stay on here at Beacon. I don t know about you, but I don t really have anywhere else to go. With those words, she went back to her work, poring over a book about the history of dust manufacturing. Sighing again, Yang went back to her studying material, though hers was the latest issue in her favorite fashion magazine.  
An hour later, Yang slapped her tabloid closed and sighed again, even louder than the last time. Come on, it feels like we ve been here forever! She stood up and began to pace around the table she was sharing with Blake. The Faunus girl watched her walk for a while before sighing herself and standing up to stop Yang. Can you please just stop causing such a ruckus? I d like to pass my exams, you know. With a sigh so loud that it bordered on groaning, Yang turned and partially sat, partially leaned back against the table. Like I said, there aren t even any cute boys to be distracted by. After a few seconds of hesitation, Blake stepped forwards and spoke in a questioning tone of voice. Well, maybe it doesn t have to be a boy ? Yang looked Blake straight in the eyes, swallowed hard, and nodded. Yeah, I think that d be pretty awesome! Without a second of delay, Yang leaned forward and kissed Blake full on the mouth. Her hands moved around the Blake s lower back and pulled her in closer, bringing her deeper into the kiss. Blake put her hands on her new partner s shoulders, leaning forward as much as she could in order to press up against Yang. Their lips moved with and against each other, with their tongues shyly darting back and forth every so often for a taste of the other. After several minutes of making out, Yang pulled back and looked at Blake. You do realize that it s gonna take more than that to keep me distracted for very long, right? she said with a wink. Blake blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered back. Oh, uh, well, what else were you thinking of, um, doing? Grinning, Yang moved around so that Blake was between her and the table. Oh, you ll see. And I think you ll like it. Yang brought her head forwards and began to kiss Blake s neck rather violently. With her left hand, she gently grabbed Blake s right and leaned against the table. She moved her right hand down the other girl s side, and then brought it behind her to lift up her thigh. She began to move her hand up and down along Blake s thigh and butt, slowly in order to maximize pleasure. All of this activity was making Blake blush even more, and a few stifled moans were beginning to seep through her tightly pursed lips. Blake let her head droop and nuzzle into the top of Yang s head, and she sighed with pleasure. Blake s left hand came up and gripped Yang s hair so as to pull her in closer. No sooner had her fingers made contact with the golden curls did Yang bite the cat girl s neck incredibly hard. This made Blake gasp audibly, although she did enjoy the sensation immensely. Looking up into Blake s eyes, Yang whispered very slowly and emphatically, Don t. Touch. My. Hair. Or believe me, I will punish you harshly. Gulping, Blake nodded, and Yang returned to ravaging her neck.  
As Yang began to kiss Blake s neck even harder, Blake felt herself leaning back to the point where she was practically lying down on the table while the yellow girl kissed her. Eventually, she pushed Yang away and slid back so that her entire body was sprawled on the table. Yang crawled up on top of her and began to kiss her again, this time on the mouth once more. With Yang straddled on top of her, Blake was certainly starting to heat up. She tried to reach her hands up to Yang s back, but the other girl grabbed her hands in hers and held them above Blake s head. In such a submissive position, Blake was now more aroused than ever. She began to thrust upwards to let Yang know exactly what she needed. The girl on top of her took the hint rather quickly. Yang moved Blake s hand over so that she was holding both of her hands with just her one. With her other hand, Yang trailed her fingernails down Blake s cheek, then her chest, stomach, until finally she was undoing the buttons on her white shorts. Yang sat up just long enough to unclasp the shorts from her jacket, and then pulled them down, exposing Blake s black lace panties. These she pulled down as well, albeit much more slowly, but not before running her fingers over them in order to make Blake squirm and moan softly. Yang bent down and began to give her pleasure on a whole new level.  
She started out by kissing her slit gently, occasionally flicking her tongue upwards to arouse Blake even more. After several of these kisses, she started to probe inwards with her tongue. Yang pushed her tongue in, and then curled it up as she brought it back out. On her next lick, she pushed as far as could to the right, and then brought her tongue all the way back over to the left before kissing her as she brought her tongue back out. On the third lick, she thrusted in as far as her mouth would let her, and then waggled her tongue back, forth, left, right, up, down, in, and out, lapping at Blake s every nook and cranny. This made her go crazy, and she began to move towards Yang in order to get more action from her tongue. After several more licks in the same fashions, along with some new surprising angles and speeds to keep Blake on edge, she gave in. She spilled into Yang s mouth with a loud, drawn-out moan, lifting up her hips as she came. Yang swallowed the juices while Blake breathed heavily, trying to get herself back under control. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked at the blonde girl. Is that all you ve got, Blondie? Glaring back up at her, Yang smirked. Hell no, and you re about to find out just how much I can do! Yang crawled back up so that she was straddling Blake once more. She began to kiss Blake s neck again while trailing her fingers up and down Blake s stomach and hips to make her squirm and giggle. She dragged her fingers up the other girl s sides, and then brought them back right down the center of her stomach, over her navel, and right to the top of her pussy. She didn t go farther down to really please Blake, though. She wanted to tease the cat girl a little to make her lower her guard before she really started to pleasure her. After several minutes of this, Blake had become very relaxed and very horny. She had all but completely submitted to Yang when suddenly the fingers went a little lower on one of their descents and began to rub her clit gently. The sudden change in pleasure made Blake start, and then breathe heavily as the fingers picked up speed and force. Yang sensed just how aroused the girl underneath her was getting, and decided to make her dance.  
Yang started by slowing down her motions so that she was only gently rubbing, and then moved her fingers lower so that she could play with Blake in more depth. She rubbed the Faunus girl s outer lips first, running her fingers up and down, a finger on either side. Every other rub, she would dip inside just a little to make Blake hungry for more. Sometimes, she would dip inside rather far, but those were few and far between. When Yang whispered into Blake s ear, it took her a moment to pull herself away from what was going on between her legs. You want me to go farther, Blake? All you have to do is say the word Panting, Blake responded, Come on, Yang, hurry up. You have no idea what you re putting me through. The speed of Yang s fingers slowed dramatically as she looked up at Blake. That wasn t the word I was thinking of. Try again, and I ll give you exactly what you want. Blushing even harder, Blake squeezed her eyes shut and gasped. Please! Please give it to me, Yang! Please! She immediately felt the fingers pick up speed and intensity until they were going even faster, even harder, and even deeper than before. Yang continued to finger her as Blake s pants turned into squeals of arousal. Soon, she knew she couldn t hold it in for very much longer. In a fit of desire, she grabbed Yang s hair and pulled her into a full kiss on the lips, sighing into her mouth as she came into her hand. Once she had finished, she leaned back to meet Yang s angry eyes. I told you. Don t touch my hair. Now, I think I m gonna have to punish you A few minutes later, after they had both put on the clothes they had discarded and were safe in the privacy of Team RWBY s room, Yang shut the door and turned to face Blake. I m not sure who s gonna enjoy this more; me, or you. Now, lie on the bed and spread your arms and legs out, I ll take care of the rest. As Blake positioned herself on the bottom bed, Yang pulled several short coils of rope out of her dresser and began to unwind them. I got these a while back, but I never could think of any way to use them. Until now, that is, the blonde girl said with a smirk. Moving over to the bed, she grabbed Blake s hand and held it above her head. She first tied the knot around her wrist, then around the bedpost, immobilizing it. She moved around the bed and did the same to her other hand before moving down to her feet. As she walked, she trailed her hand along Blake s arm, then her chest, down her leg until it came to rest on her foot, covered in the dark purple stocking. Again, she tied the rope first around her ankle, and then around the bedpost. She tied the other foot so that Blake was now tied spread-eagled to the bed, completely helpless. Out of curiosity, she tugged on one of the ropes holding her. But Yang knew what she was doing, so the knots didn t come undone at all. And now, I ve got you right where I want you! Yang giggled as she climbed on top of her partner. Although Blake wasn t used to being in such a submissive position, and she hadn t been too sure of it when Yang had described, in incredible and blush inducing detail, what she had planned for her when they got back to their dorm room. However, with Yang on top of her, running her hands along her inner thighs and stomach, she had to admit it felt pretty nice. She couldn t see past Yang s head while she was kissing and biting her neck ( Wow, this girl really likes necks, huh? she thought to herself), she could feel one of the hands slowly inching it s way into her shorts, massaging her through her panties. The other hand worked its way up her torso until it was cupping her breast, and the fingers moving and feeling around it only added to the pleasure. After what felt like a long time, Yang brought her hand out from Blake s shorts, only to put them back in, this time inside the panties rather than outside. The massaging felt much more intense, and much more pleasurable. The hand on her breast decided to trail itself down until it reached the base of her shirt, where it creeped back up inside her shirt and moved its way under her bra. The thumb circled around the nipple, making it stiffen even harder than it already was. The remaining fingers rubbed and scratched wherever they could, making Blake squirm in arousal. Soon, the hand in her shorts decided that it wanted more. She slowly moved her index finger into Blake s hole, carefully moving it in and out in repetitive and erotic motions. She added her middle finger to double the pleasure, and began to move a little faster. The fingers moved in deep and began to rub at Blake s most sensitive area. The girl in black arched her back at the sensation, moaning softly as Yang s hand elicited yet another gentle orgasm from her. Yang took her hand out of Blake s shorts and wiped the sticky substance on the bed s sheets, and her other hand slid out of her bra and shirt. She climbed off of Blake s still panting chest and took off her vest. Blake gave her a questioning look as she took off her shoes and socks as well. As she unbuckled her belt and tossed it aside, she caught the cat girl s eye. What, you thought you were the only one who was going to come around here? Think again. Her shorts and boxers came off in one swift motion. Blake gave her another questioning look, but not before having a very intense and very lustful look at Yang s lady parts. Blushing hard, she looked back up at her face. Um, how exactly am I going to do that while I m still tied down like this? To prove her point, she tugged on her ties for a second time. They held just as tight as they had when they had first been tied. Once again, Yang climbed on top of Blake, although this time she was much farther up. Blake couldn t help but notice how wet Yang felt sitting on top of her. Just open wide and enjoy the ride! Yang said as she moved her hips up until they were directly over Blake s face. She lowered herself slowly to give Blake time to get her mouth in position. When Yang s pussy touched her tongue, Blake would have sworn that she had never tasted anything more delicious before in her life.  
Blake proved to be more cat like than met the eye, as she licked rather enthusiastically. Yang hadn t been expecting such passionate licks right off the bat, so the feelings made her gasp at first. She soon began to really enjoy the sensation of Blake between her legs. With every lick, she would thrust her head upwards, making her go in deeper. Whether she was doing it for her pleasure or for Yang s, it was most definitely working on the girl being eaten out. She had begun to move forwards and backwards slowly, tenderly grinding on Blake. She had never felt this much excitement on her own before. Yang grabbed Blake s head and moved it upwards, forcing her tongue deeper inside her. She began to pant softly, coming closer and closer to her climax with each lick and thrust. Soon, she felt it coming on, and threw her head back and moaned loudly. When her climax did come, her moans, ladened with desire and arousal, peaked in volume. As her excitement faded away, so did her moans, until she was left breathing heavily, but happily. On shaky legs, she stood up and promptly collapsed back on to the bed on top of Blake. She crawled up so that her lips were pressed against her neck and, between huffs and puffs of breath, whispered in her ear. That was Amazing I didn t know You were that Good Blake sighed and looked down at the exhausted girl. You know, I could do a lot more if you let me up. Yang reached up her arms and undid the bonds on Blake s wrists, letting her sit up and undo the bonds on her ankles herself. She immediately swung her leg over Yang s so that she was on top of her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Now it s my turn to be on top of you. I hope you re ready for me, Blondie. With that, the neck kisses began once more, although this time the roles were reversed; Blake was now kissing Yang s neck, and she wasn t holding back.  
While she was kissing her neck, Blake began to undo the various clasps on her vest and shorts, taking them off in a way only she knew how. She sat up and went to work on her shoes, stockings, and undershirt next, stripping them from her heated body. She reached behind her back and undid her bra strap, throwing it off the bed, then laid on her back and brought her panties down her legs and over her feet, throwing these away as well. Finally, she undid the bow on top of her head, exposing her feline ears. Now, stark naked and ready to fuck, she came back down and helped Yang take off her shirt, then her bra, rendering the other girl completely naked as well. With their pesky clothes out of the way, Blake could work her seductive magic on Yang. She started by reapplying her mouth to her neck, kissing her neck more violently than either of them had before. The two girls legs entwined around each other in an intimate embrace, while their hands moved separately, drawing out pleasure in their own ways. Blake s hands wandered around Yang s nude body, copping feels and causing giggles as they went. One hand brought itself up and began to caress the blonde girl s breasts, sometimes pinching her to draw out little moans of excitement. The other hand found its way down to Yang s inner thighs, stroking and rubbing and scratching as they moved up and down her sensitive flesh. Yang s hands had other plans. One of them came up to Blake s neck and drew her in closer so that the kissing would be more intense, while the other moved along her spine, as if petting her, until it groped her ass and moved it down until it was even with hers. Blake s back arched along with her hand, just as a house cat would. However, most house cats don t feel up their owners. This one was special in that regard, though.  
Blake moved her knees so that they were both inside Yang s legs, and then used them to spread her legs further apart. She moved one of her legs so that it was laid on top of Yang s, while the other slipped itself underneath. Blake lowered herself down so that both of their slits were touching. Slowly and gently, she began to move back and forth, and Yang followed suit, so that the two girls were now grinding back and forth against each other. As their hips gained speed, their hands gained intensity as well. The pinches got sharper, the scratches got deeper, and the strokes along the spine got fiercer. Blake felt sure that her back would snap under the pleasurable touches, and Yang couldn t remember the last time her chest had hurt in such an erotic way. Soon, they were both nearing their climax, and this fact was evident to both of them. Blake pulled her head back, looked Yang straight in the eyes, and kissed her on the lips so hard that she came under all of the pleasure. Blake felt the new wetness almost instantaneously, and this caused her to reach her climax as well, sighing into Yang s mouth as she did so. After both of the girls had caught their breath, Blake rolled over so that her body was nestled up against her partner s. Yang curled up so that she was much closer to the Faunus girl. Blake opened her eyes and looked at Yang. You know, I could get used to this happening more often. Opening her eyes as well, Yang stared lovingly back at her. You know, I was thinking the exact same thing. With that, she leaned forward and gave Blake a gentle kiss to lull her to sleep. With Blake nuzzled against her shoulder, Yang rested her head on the pillow and whispered down at her. Love ya, Blake. When Yang awoke, sun was streaming through the windows of their dorm room. She looked down, but Blake had already awoken and left. Sitting up and rubbing her bleary eyes, she looked around the room. It appeared that nothing was missing besides Blake s clothes. The ropes were still tied to the bedposts, and Yang s clothes were still crumpled in a pile on the floor. She swung her legs off the bed, and put her hand on the bookcase under the window to steady her as she rose. But before she could do so, she noticed a piece of paper underneath her hand. Picking it up, she saw that it was a note from Blake. It read

I woke up early (I do cat nap, after all) and decided to go get cleaned up before you woke up. I ll see you later.  
-Blake P.S. Flip the note over

Yang turned the piece of paper over in her hand, read the contents of the back, and laid back down on the bed, blushing into her pillow. The back of the note read

I love you, too. 


End file.
